


Spice Things Up

by Tortellini



Category: The Song of Achilles - Madeline Miller
Genre: Bad Jokes, Based on a Tumblr Post, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Cute, Cute Ending, Cutesy, Dirty Jokes, Established Relationship, Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, Jokes, M/M, Relationship(s), Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-01 08:29:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15770379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Patroclus wants to spice some things up. Oh and by the way--he tops.Oneshot/drabble





	Spice Things Up

Patroclus took a deep breath. His heart was pounding, palms sweaty. So, pushing his hair behind his ear, he approached his boyfriend.

"Hey..." he murmured, his cheeks pink before he even said anything that much. "Um, I was wondering if we could spice things up a little bit."

Achilles tilted his head. He was cute.

"But I'm allergic to chili," he said simply.

Patroclus wanted to facepalm. And he wanted to laugh too. But he didn't do either.

"No, I meant in the bedroom." Patroclus explained.

"...I can't eat it anywhere in the house, Pat."

Uh. No.


End file.
